


Pizza Philosophies

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-27
Updated: 2000-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Kowalski introduces Fraser to the joys of pizza.





	Pizza Philosophies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Pizza Philosophies

Pizza Philosophies

Feedback is nice. This is what comes of my love for deep dish pizza. All roads lead to Due South.

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Pairings: none

obsidian_rogue@hotmail.com

******************

"Now this. This is a real pizza. I'm telling you, Frase, they just don't make 'em right anywhere else. Chicago Deep Style Pizza. Oh baby . . ."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you, Ray. What in particular appeals to you about this kind of pizza?"

"Frase! Come on! You gotta try it. Lookit them mushrooms . . . those tomatoes . . . that - that cheese! My mouth is watering, and I haven't even taken a frikkin' bite yet!"

(a smile is hid behind a hat)

"Fraaaaaaase, I know you're laughing at me. Don't hide it. That's not cool. Come on, I try the things you like. 'Cept the . . . you know, all the stuff that's been on the ground. But that's not food anyway, right? Right?"

"Ray, I don't think . . ."

"Come on, just open yer mouth, you don't even need t'pick up a fork, lemmee just . . ."

"Ray! This isn't appropriate for the decorum of the embassy."

"Open your goddamn mouth, Mountie."

"I - okay."

(long silence, broken only by chewing, and smiles on both sides)

"So what d'ya think?"

"It's . . . fantastic."

"See? I'm not all bad. I do know some good stuff."

"Ray, I never said you were bad. At all."

"Aww. Heh. Well, you know. I know what you think. I mean, I totally unnerstand. I'm a pain, I don't do things by the book, I don't-"

"Ray."

"Don't react well to tough situations, don't have what it takes to be a real cop-"

"Ray. Ray!"

"I don't control myself real well, I get riled up, I'm gonna get somebody important hurt one of these days, I never keep up my half of the team-"

"Ray! Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up and breathe for a moment, and listen to me."

(blinks)

"Now, you are the best partner I've ever had. You are a great officer of the law; yes, you appear on the surface to be a little irresponsible at times, but you always have good motivations and you always come through."

"But-"

"No. You - you are the better half of this team, Ray. Stanley. Stanley, your unpredictability and enthusiasm has enabled this team, this partnership, to accomplish far more than either of us could have accomplished on our own, I believe. Don't sell yourself short."

"Fraser."

"Yes, Stanley?"

"Thanks. Call me Stan."


End file.
